This right here, it feels right
by itzshellyy
Summary: After Quinn's two-time-thing with Santana, she started to develop feelings for her. This is sort of a Quinntana and Brittana love triangle. (On the show they had their two-time-thing in college, I made it in High School, so it's easier to write in the other characters.) Rated T for blood in the first chapter, but actually it's for all ages.
1. I lost

It's been 2 months now and Quinn still can't her mind of that beautiful body of Santana. Whenever she dosed off in class she always thought of that moment, that moment when she knew she had feelings for Santana. Nothing could ever happen between them of course. Santana was still into Brittany and was still looking forward to the day Sam and her broke up. Quinn has been avoiding Santana a bit ever since too, she's afraid she might say something stupid and then Santana might find out, but she's missing hanging out with her though.

"_Maybe I should text her and ask her to go out tonight._" Quinn thought.

After class she was wondering if she should ask Santana to go to the opening night of a club. They still got their fake ID's so getting in shouldn't cause any troubles. She took her phone and started texting.

*Hey* "_This is so lame to start a conversation._" Quinn thought in herself again while walking to her next class.

*Hey, long time no talk*

*I know, sorry, but that's kinda the reason why I texted*

*How so?*

*I heard there's a new club opening tonight so I thought we'd go check it out and catch up. If you want*

*Sure of course! I'll pick you up at 9PM*

*Sounds great*

Quinn smiled looking at that last text when she bumped into Brittany and dropped her phone.

"I'm so sorry Quinn, I wasn't paying attention." She said half crying.

"Oh God, what happened? Why're you crying?"

"I don't know. I just feel like crying."

Quinn rolled her eyes and picked up her phone. "Well, umh.. Feel better soon." Giving her a shoulder pat before she walked further.

For the rest of the day Quinn couldn't concentrate on anything else. When school was finally over she rushed to the mall to find clothes she could wear tonight. Once home she showered and got into the new clothes. They were perfect for tonight. A nice skinny jeans which showed her butt real good and a white top with a lether jacket.

"Where are you going?" Quinn's mom asked when she heard Quinn coming down.

"I'm going to..." Her mom can't find out about this. ".. the movies." She looked at her mom if she believed it or not. "With Santana and Brittany." She added.

"Oh okay, have fun and be safe. You know, be home before 12AM." She smiled.

"Yes I will." Quinn sighed in relief. Her mom actually bought it.

Santana just drove in the driveway when Quinn ran out the door. Quinn smiled when she saw her. She walked to the car and saw someone else sitting in it too. Her smile faded a bit when she saw it was Brittany. She was sitting in the back. Quinn opened the door and placed herself in the passenger seat.

"Hey Britt, I didn't know you were coming too." Quinn tried to sound happy about the surprise, but it wasn't easy but she managed to pull it off.

"I didn't know either til 1 hour ago. Sam broke up with me so I wanted to have a night out when Santana invited me to come with you."

Quinn looked at Santana and smiled. "Good idea, this can be a fun night."

It was quiet in the car, a bit too quiet for Santana.

"This is an awkward silence." Santana said. "I'll break it by saying you both look gorgeous."

"Aww, thanks." Quinn and Brittany said in harmony.

"You look really amazing too." Quinn blushed.

"Well thanks." Santana smiled and winked at her.

Quinn's heart started throbbing. "_She had to wink, didn't she?_"  
It was hard finding a parking space, but after driving around for a little while longer they finally found one.

"Before we leave the car, we all have our ID's right?" Santana turned to Brittany. She nodded. Then she turned to Quinn. She confirmed with a nod too.

They walked with their arms linked to each other to the club. Santana walked in the middle because Quinn managed to avoid linking arms with Brittany. They waited in the line for like 30 minutes before they got in. Once in, they were just all about having fun. Quinn even forgot for a while she was avoiding Brittany. They were dancing and jumping on the dance floor when the music disappeared. While they were trying to find out what the problem was the girls ordered a drink and talked a little. Quinn noticed Santana making subtle moves on Brittany. She needs to stop this. She ran to the owners and offered a little karaoke. When they agreed Quinn lighted up and ran back to Santana and pulled her onto stage to sing with. Without even arguing, Santana stood up on that stage and started to sing Love Song with Quinn. They were really singing close to each other, when you thought they were about to kiss, the music started again.

When Quinn looked at her phone for the time she realizes she missed her curfew. She needed to get home soon, but she couldn't find Santana and Brittany anywhere. She looked through the whole club when she saw them kissing in a corner. She just stared, she was heartbroken. She had to find the strength to go up to them, just when she wanted to walk up to them she changed her mind and she left without saying a word.

She regretted walking home within a minute. She was lost. She had no idea where she was and she also couldn't find the way back to the club. There she was, stranded. She just kept walking. She looked at the time again. 2AM. "I'm 2 hours late." She says to herself. She gave up, she could never find the way in this dark. She sat down and started crying. "Why did this had to happen to me? I waited too long, now I lost Santana and whenever I see them together I'm going to die a little more inside." Quinn was losing it. She just cried and cried and cried. She couldn't stop crying. She was so heartbroken. Her phone buzzed.

*Hey, where you at?* It's from Santana.

*Why aren't you answering?*

*Did I do something wrong?*

She wiped her tears away. She just couldn't text her back, even though Santana sounded sincere concerned. If Santana came looking for her, she won't be able to face her ever again. How did she had to explain she ran away because she saw them kissing. Quinn stood up and started walking again. One way or another she'd find her way back home, right? She kept walking and turned in a street she kinda recognized. She was so happy she found her way. Halfway through the street two guys jumped her. They took her purse and they knocked her on the ground. She hit her head against the sidewalk. She was bleeding heavy. Her phone kept buzzing with texts from Santana.

*Please answer*

*Quinn, please*

*I'm really concerned, why aren't you answering?*

*I guess you're mad at me, I don't know why you wouldn't answer me*

*At least tell me you got home safe*

*Ok, I'm going out looking for you, stay wherever you are*

Santana and Brittany got in the car and patrolled all the streets. After about 10 minutes of patrolling it finally happened.

"OH MY GOD!" Brittany yelled.

Santana hitted the brakes because of the high note Brittany yelled.

Her finger pointing to the sidewalk middle in the street where Quinn was. "Santana? Is.. Is.. Is that Quinn laying there?" Brittany asked with a scary tone in her voice.

Santana followed the finger and saw Quinn laying there too. "Call 911 and stay here!" She yelled to Brittany when she got out of the car and ran up to Quinn as quick as she could. When she reached Quinn she immediately saw the blood that was covering her head and it started to form a puddle of blood. She put Quinn in her arms and rested her head on her chest. She was trying to wipe away the blood, but it was just so much.

"Quinn? Please c'mon. Don't leave me. I need you. Fight, you're strong, you'll get through this." Santana started crying with Quinn in her arms.  
Brittany came running toward them too.

"I called them, but I'm not sure they understand me." Santana got a bit angry, this was such a bad moment for this all.

"Give me that phone!" She demanded, reaching the hand that was covered in Quinn's blood to Brittany.

Brittany handed the phone without taking her eyes of Quinn.

"I'm with a 18 year old blonde girl and she's bleeding really hard. She must have hit her head against the sidewalk. We're in Park Street, please hurry!" Santana cried on the phone.

While waiting for the ambulance Santana kept trying to wipe the blood away, but her hands are covered in blood too so it only made it worse. Brittany started to help to wipe the blood away.


	2. why

When the ambulance arrived it was 3AM.

Santana, still covered in blood, was pacing through the hospital waiting for the results of Quinn. "_This is all my fault. It must have been something I did. I can't be anything else. I'm the reason she's here now._" These sentences kept repeating in her mind. She started to tear up again. It's almost 4AM now. Where could the doctor be?

"I called Mrs Fabray, she's coming as soon as she can." Brittany broke Santana's train of thoughts.

"That's good, good." Santana looked to Brittany. "If you want you can go home. I'll give you the keys to my car."

"No, I'm staying here. I want to be here with you and Quinn, but why don't you stop pacing and come sit here?"

"I can't, I'm just too..." She didn't finish her sentence. A doctor was coming up and she walked straight up to him.

"How is she? Is she going to make it? Is she going to be okay?" Santana fired all the questions without any pause.

"Ms Lopez, why don't you take a breath." The doctor tried to calm down Santana. "If her mother here?"

"Uhh, no, not yet. She's on her way." Brittany answered seeing Santana was trying to calm herself down.

"Mhh, okay. I have good news and bad news." The doctor started slowly.

Santana jumped of her seat. "What do you mean?! She's going to make it right?!"

The doctor got a bit scared of Santana so he didn't hesitate to answer. "Well, the bad news is that she's in a light coma, but the good news is-"  
Santana interrupted. " What do you mean in a light coma? A coma is a coma!"

Mrs. Fabray just came running down the hall when she saw Santana freaking out and she took her to a seat to calm her down.

"Just tell us doctor. Light coma, deep coma... Is she going to wake up?" Mrs Fabray nearly started crying.

"Well, it's a bit difficult to say right now, but the chances are in her odds. She might wake up."

"Ok, thank you. Can we go see her now, please?"

"Of course, no problem."

Mrs Fabray, Santana and Brittany all walked with deeply sad faces into the room. Quinn was just laying there, like she was asleep. She has 6 stitches on her forehead and a black eye and a little scratch here and there. They all took seats right next to the bed. They were just sitting there for an hour straight without any sound.

"Why don't you girls go home. Go shower and change clothes." Mrs Fabray suddenly broke the silence. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her."

"We can come back right after, right?" Santana wanted to be sure she could get to see Quinn again.

"Yes of course, you can come back anytime. She needs her friends."

Santana and Brittany left the hospital. In the car they weren't talking. There was nothing to talk about. Brittany took her phone and started texting.  
"Who are you texting at this hour?"

"Glee club. I think they should know about this and if we didn't tell them, they would have find out anyway."

Santana reached Brittany's house, without saying a word she stepped out of the car.

Santana immediately drove to her house after dropping off Brittany. She showered, changed clothes, ate a bit and went straight to the hospital. Her mind still set on this all is pure and only her fault when she suddenly realized she needs to tell Quinn something really important. "_I should have told Quinn I liked her as more as a friend, but she deserves a person who's better than me. She's not even gay either. But she has the right to know I feel this way about her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I never told her. I need to tell her, when I'm alone with her._"

When she reached Quinn's room it was packed with people. Rachel, Finn, Puck, Artie and Kurt were there too. Mrs Fabray was still at the exact same spot when she left. She couldn't tell Quinn how she felt with all these people here too. No one knows about their night. She just pushed to the seat she was sitting on before. They were all just sitting in the room, staring at Quinn. Like she could just wake up any moment.

Around 11AM Brittany came to visit again, seeing Santana sitting in her spot right next to Quinn and Mrs Fabray on the other side. She walked in and sat on the table.

"Half the Glee Club is here, they're all in the cafetaria in case you missed them." Santana said. "They're all eating I guess. We made some kind of schedule when we get to be with Quinn because the doctor said there were too many people here."

"I didn't saw the Glee Club, but I did saw Mr Schue. He's quite concerned, but he said he couldn't go upstairs, I didn't understand what he meant. Now I know."

"Mr Schuester is here?" Ms Fabray joined the conversation.

"Yeah he is, I ran into him on my way to the elevator."

Ms Fabray was staring to the wall for a few seconds when she suddenly stood up. "I'm going to have a talk with Mr Schue. I need to thank him."

Santana and Brittany watched her walk out the door and saw Mercedes walk in.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry I just kinda stormed in like this but I was thinking about singing a song to Quinn. Maybe she'll follow our voices back."

"Sure, what song do you wanna sing?" Santana asked.

"I was thinking of that one mash-up we once did. Survivor and I will survive. I think it's a nice song right now, because I know Quinn will survive, she's a tough one."

Santana just nodded. The three girls just started singing in harmony, in the hope it might help bring Quinn back. When they finished the song Santana started crying. When she saw they were staring at her she started explaining.

"I sincerely think this is all my fault. We were at this club and we were drinking and I got a bit too drunk I guess and I pulled Brittany to a corner and made out with her. I didn't even think of Quinn anymore. I know she's a grown up and all, but she had a curfew and I didn't thought of it anymore. I was so caught up in the moment and Quinn must have walked home because she couldn't find me or anything and now she's laying here. It's just all my fault. I should have kept an eye on the clock, if I did Quinn never would have walked home and got jumped. I just feel so damn guilty." Santana started crying even harder.

"Honey, it's not your fault, it's those two men their fault. I heard police already caught one of them." Mercedes said in the hope its some kind of good news.

Rachel and Kurt walked in. Santana immediately understood her time was up. Santana wiped her tears away and stood up and walked out the door. Rachel and Kurt looked at each other like 'what's going on?'. Mercedes saw the look so once she was sure Santana was out of hearing distance, Mercedes told them what Santana just told her and Brittany. After 15 minutes Mercedes and Brittany left together.

"I kinda miss her." Kurt says. "I know I never really talked to her, but I miss her voice and her singing voice, she had such a beautiful singing voice."

"Me too, she made my life a living hell sometimes but I do miss her smile. We weren't really friends, but close enough to be called friends and whenever we talked she had this great smile."

"She sure does have all those things." A sounds came out of the doorway. Noah was standing there, leaning against the wall. He walked toward the bed a grabbed Quinn's hand and kissed it.

"Keep fighting Quinn, you can do this. Everyone in the Glee Club needs you, we all can't imagine a life without your bright smile and those judgemental eyes that you give from time to time or your emotional meltdowns, those are always priceless. I miss them and weirdly enough I think everyone kinda does. You're an amazing person, you might not see it yourself, but you are. Everyone needs a Quinn Fabray in their lives. It would suck without one." Noah teared up, but he left just as quick as he came.

They all think Quinn wouldn't be able to hear a single word what they said to her. Every word that was being said in that room Quinn could hear perfectly, like she was just standing besides them, but instead she's just laying here, she can't move or say anything. She just wants to scream at them, telling them all she's okay, but she's helpless.


	3. It can't be

A few days past by. Santana hasn't been to school since the accident happened because she wants to be with Quinn whenever she wakes up, if it happens, and it wasn't like she was going to be concentrating on anything else. So her grades would only get worse if she did attend school. The irony. Mrs Fabray and her are by her side 24/7, unless Glee Club comes to visit, then they have to split up in groups still.

Santana was sitting on her usual spot as always. Ms Fabray left to get some food a few minutes ago.

"I miss you so much."

She was holding Quinn's hand and holding it against her cheek when Brittany came walking in.

"Hey."

Santana jumped. She had no idea Brittany was coming to visit today.

"Hey."

"So how is she?"

"Well, she's still the same as she was a few days ago, but her wounds are almost healed by now, so that's a good thing."

Brittany smiled.

"Yes it is. Teachers are saying you're missing too many classes-" Santana interrupted her.

"I don't care, this is my fault, so I will fix it! By taking care of her."

Brittany looked a bit shocked, why was Santana yelling at her?

"I'm.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just feel like dying inside. Every day I wake up thinking it'll be the day she finally wakes up."

"I understand, but it's not your fault, and about the teachers. They just wanted me to give you some extra homework so you won't stay behind."

"Oh, okay. That's sweet. Thanks."

Brittany looked really distracted. When Santana just wanted to ask what was on her mind Brittany opened her mouth.

"Santana, I have to tell you something." Brittany said quietly with a serious voice.

"Umh, okay.." Santana didn't know what to expect from this so she let go of Quinn's hand and sat down right next to Brittany.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but.." Brittany hesitated, but she continued. "Something happened when in school two days ago." Brittany took a deep breath. "Sam and I are back together." Brittany looked at Santana's face. She couldn't tell if she was angry or disappointed.

"How?" Santana finally asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't know. Like a week ago he was being just so sweet and he wanted to kiss me., but I told him I didn't want to at first, because I wasn't sure where we were standing. He understood and a few days later, it just kinda happened." Brittany confessed.

"Well, it doesn't matter, it wasn't like we were a thing. We just had a moment. A nice moment with me having a bit too much to drink." Santana smiled.

Brittany left after 5 minutes of silence. It was just Santana and Quinn in the room again. Santana sat back down on her usual place right next to Quinn and held her hand again. A few seconds later Mrs Fabray came walking in with Finn and Rachel right behind her. Santana stood up, kissed Quinn's forehead and left the room with a smile.

"Did she just smiled at us?" Rachel asked.

"I think so. I think she must be pretty happy to see us to come visit Quinn every now and then. She appreciates the fact we don't let her go easily, considering after what she's done to us." Finn smiled proudly, he understood the meaning of a smile.

Rachel smiled, walked forward and gave him a patch on the back followed with a little kiss. She walked straight to Quinn and gave her little kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you get better soon, you need to. We all need you. Glee Club isn't the same anymore, we're all just sitting there." Rachel began. "All our thoughts are with you and Mr Schue is really upset about this all, we can really tell because our assignment of the week is, sad songs." Rachel giggled.

"Yeah, no one really know what to sing, so we're going to find some good songs and we're all going to dedicate them to you." Finn said with a a little smirk. He found it so weird to talk to someone who can't talk back.

Rachel, Finn and Mrs Fabray sat in the room for about 30 minutes when Santana came walking back in.

"Umh.. I think it's time for us to go." Rachel understood the meaning of Santana leaning against the door. "We'll come visit again this Friday and tell you about how our assignments went." She joked a little.  
"And I'll go home for a bit too, I'm going to take a shower." Mrs Fabray stood up and followed Rachel and Finn out.

Santana was alone with Quinn in the room. She sat down at her regular place and held Quinn's hand again. The same thing she always does except now, Santana started crying. After a minute of crying she took a deep breath.

"Hi Quinn, I'm not so sure you can hear me or not, but I sure hope you do, because I won't be able to live with myself ever again if I know you never heard this from me." Santana wiped her tears away. "I know no one knows about that one night and I also will never tell them, but since that one night I haven't been able to get you out off my mind. I need you in my life and I don't think I will be able to live my life without you in it. Something changed between us. I can't quite explain it and I'm not going to fight against it to change it again, because I like this feeling. Please come back to me. I need you." A teardrop fell from Santana's cheecks on Quinn's face. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before."

Santana jumped of her seat and let go of Quinn's hand. She felt something. She must have imagined it. It can't be. Was it really? Quinn's finger moved. She had to be sure so she stared at it for a while and it did move.

"Doctor!" Santana yelled.


	4. wake up

**NOTE: **_Sorry, this chapter took a while. I had a busy week, but it's finally up. I hope you like it._

After Quinn tried to move last week Santana barely has left the room. She only left the room when she needed to eat or take a shower. Glee Club didn't came by so many times anymore because they don't want to disturb Santana. Last time Rachel visited, she was alone in the room with Santana, without making any sound for 2 hours. They just sat there. Santana keeping her eye on Quinn every second. It was all so tense, so Rachel told everyone of Glee Club and since then they agreed it were better if they didn't visit everyday anymore, only Brittany kept visiting every day, but only to give Santana a little update about school and give her some school work.

Mrs Fabray didn't visit that much anymore either. She needed to work again so she was working everyday and usually went straight back home after it. "_Too tired to visit her own daughter._" Santana thought pissed at her, but kinda happy about it, because now she's alone with Quinn like all the time. Santana told stories about her childhood and her feelings. Sometimes she even sang some songs. Whenever people walked by they always stopped at the door opening to listen to the songs. She sang it so beautiful and with so much emotion. Santana didn't even care they were listening, the only thing she cared about this past few weeks was Quinn, and Quinn only.

Santana fell asleep in the chair next to Quinn with her head on the bed and Quinn's hand in her hand, after she told another story from her childhood.

Santana woke up, she felt something on her head. A touch. It was Quinn. She woke up. Quinn was brushing her hand through Santana's hair. Santana was so shocked. She tried to say something but she couldn't find any words. She just sat there with her mouth open, staring at Quinn, who was smiling at her. This continued for another 5 minutes when Santana finally stood up and gave her a hug.

"I missed you so much." Santana was in tears now. "I'm so happy."

Quinn started crying too. "I missed you too." Letting go of the hug. "I heard all your stories you told me. It was so sweet."

"Haha, this is so amazing." Santana smiled. "Which story did you like the best?"

"The one when you were five. You went on a slide and when you came off it, you magically broke your leg at 3 places."

"Yeah, I still don't know how I did that." They both smiled at each other.

"Now, not to ruin this moment, but can you go get a doctor? Please?" Quinn laughed.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll be right back."

Santana stood up, leaving Quinn in her bed with a big smile. Santana asked the first nurse she saw to find Quinn's doctor.

Santana walked in Quinn's room with a doctor right after her five minutes later. The doctor spoke to Quinn for about ten minutes and left again. Everything was alright, but to be sure she had to stay in the hospital for a few days.

"I'll stay here til you can get to go home. I won't leave your side." Santana reaching to hold Quinn's hand.

"Good, because I asked the doctor not to tell my mom yet til tomorrow. I wanted to talk to you, and only you right now."

"Sure, of course, about anything." Santana smirked.

"Well, I heard all your stories, so I also heard your little speech about your feelings..." Quinn paused for a second. "... You have for me."

Santana looked up. "_Oh no, I forgot, this is the end of our friendship now._" Santana didn't know how to react to that.

"Yeah, umh, not sure how to explain that. I don't want to wreck our friendship, so you can just forget about it."

"No, nooo.. I was wondering if you really mean it, because.." Quinn paused again. She has to say it now. She can't risk losing Santana again. "... I have feelings for you. Love feelings." She tried to read Santana's face. "_Santana has always had a great poker face._" "I don't know how I can explain it to you, but it's there and I can't shake it off."

"You. Are. Amazing. You know that?" Santana laughed. "I've been feeling the exact same. Since our... night together. I just thought you'd never be interested since you said you thought it wouldn't work for you with girls.." Santana freaked out. "Oh my God, that's the reason why you didn't answer your texts and why you ran away the night of the accident. You saw me with Brittany." Santana started crying again. "This is all my fault. I'm so so so sorry Quinn."

Quinn started freaking out too. She hates seeing Santana like this. She sat up and pulled her on the bed, her arms around her.

"No, this is not your fault. It's totally mine. I overreacted. I had no idea how you felt about me and I never told you how I felt about you so I had no right to be so angry about that kiss. I should have come talk to you, but I ran and landed in this situation here, but it's all okay now."

"No, it's not okay. Brittany and Sam just broke up. I knew I was just a rebound, but I couldn't care any less, because I still had feelings for Brittany. She was my first love after all, but I loved you more and I kissed her because I was so angry at myself for not telling you. But it was just a kiss, nothing more. I love Brittany, but to be honest, when I kissed her I could only imagine your face." Santana took a deep breathe. "Because of that, I wanted to tell you my feelings that night, but I couldn't find you anymore. You just disappeared and then you were in a coma and we didn't know how it would end for you so I had to tell you, with the risk of you not hearing me, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I never told you."

A minute or two passed by with them just sitting there, Santana trying to stop crying, Quinn trying to comfort her. When..

"I love you." Quinn whispered in Santana's ear. Santana looked up and smiled.

"I love you too." Now it was Quinn who smiled.

They leaned in and kissed.

"Our first kiss as a couple. In a hospital bed. How romantic." Quinn joked.

They decided to watch some TV, but that didn't last long. It turned in a little make out session after five minutes.

When they heard the door opening they quickly stopped and looked at who is was.

Finn and Puck walked in. The first thing they saw was Santana smiling who was laying next to Quinn, but they couldn't see Quinn's face, then she popped up behind Santana.

"Heeeeeeyy!" She yelled with a big smile on her face. She was so happy to see them.

Santana got out of bed and walked to the two guys, who now stood there staring at Quinn, took them by their hand and put them on a chair.

"I'm going home to take a quick shower, I'll be back later." Santana walked to Quinn and gave her a little kiss, putting the guys out of their trance.

"So you guys are an item now?" Puck raised an eye brow and had a little smirk on his face.

"Yes." Quinn said proudly.


	5. thanksgiving p1

**NOTE: **_This is a short chapter. Sorry. I've been busy lately._

Santana loves Quinn, she loves her more than anything else in this world, but she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she did still have feelings for Brittany too. They had a connection, right from the start, that never goes away. Quinn understands it all. Santana has been a perfect girlfriend to Quinn, she surprises her all the time with gifts and romantic dinners and one time even with a romantic weekend to Paris. They have never been happier in their life than they are now.

**2 YEARS LATER**

Santana and Quinn are happily living together in New York, they don't regret anything what they have done since she got out of the hospital. Except, Brittany. They haven't really spoken to her since then. When they told the whole Glee club they were officially an item, Brittany stormed out of rage. No one never really understood why, considering she got back together with Sam, but Santana went after her and talked it out, it appeared Brittany still had feelings for Santana and probably always will. They agreed to stay friends but the friendship never really became like it used to be. The Unholy Trinity was broken.

Today is Thanksgiving. Santana and Quinn invited the whole Glee Club over, but not everyone could make it. Quinn was making dinner while Santana was setting up the table. They heard knocking on the door and looked both shocked. Who could it be? Their friends shouldn't be here for another hour. Santana opened the door and was speechless.

"Who is it?" Quinn sounded from the kitchen.

No answer. Quinn walked to the door and saw her too. It was Brittany. They just stood there, with Brittany still outside. She had a little smile on her face.

"Well, umh, why don't you invite her in hun." Quinn said to Santana.

"Oh yeah sure, umh, come in Britt." Santana opened the door wider and made a gesture with her hand to come in.

"Thank you."

Quinn went back to the kitchen while Brittany and Santana sat in the living room. They were talking, if only Quinn could hear them. Quinn got a little frustrated about how quiet they were talking. "_Why is she here? How did she even know where we lived? There must be a reason why she showed up, but what could it be? It must be because of Santana. It can't be anything else._" Quinn hasn't really been jealous of anyone since high school, but this was different, she had a good reason.

"So why are you here?" Santana started off.

"I just miss us. I haven't really spoken to you since we graduated and I miss you and Quinn and our friendship we used to have." Brittany smiled. "I actually just miss everyone." Brittany took a zip of her water.

"But I don't understand. Why now?"

"Oh c'mon San, it's Thanksgiving. I just wanted to be with my friends. No reason behind it all."

Santana gave Brittany that look. She knew Brittany wasn't being fully honest. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I miss you. And I want you back. Getting back together with Sam was the stupiest thing I've ever done."

Santana was shocked and looked over to the kitchen to make sure Quinn didn't hear this.

"And you decided two years later on Thanksgiving was a nice timing to tell me this?!" Santana whispered.

"BRITT, ARE YOU STAYING FOR DINNER? IF SO, I'LL SET AN EXTRA PLATE." Quinn yelled from the kitchen.

"UMH, SURE, THANKS!" Britt yelled back.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I don't want to ruin anything, but I've been living in regret for two years and I couldn't really stand it anymore so I went looking for you." Brittany whispering too now.

"I love Quinn and I'm happy now, but you were my first love so I'll always have feelings for you, but I don't want to get back together with you. Especially not now, it's not fair and just wrong." Santana explained.

"I understand."

Santana stood up and went to the kitchen. She gave her a hug from behind and kissed her cheek. Quinn giggled.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, no, I'm okay, it's almost done anyway. Go keep our surprise guest company."

"You sure?"

Quinn nodded. Just when Santana wanted to go back to the living room someone knocked on the door. Santana opened the door and invited their friends in. They all past the kitchen first to say hi to Quinn and gave her a hug.

"This smells great." Finn complimented her.

Everyone gave Quinn a hug and Quinn gave them all something to drink.

"Thanks, you can all go the living room and welcome our surprise guest." Quinn put a fake smile on.

Everyone was curious who the guest was so they all went into the living room. When they first saw Brittany they all stood there frozen, shocked. "_Not sure how Quinn must feel right now._" Finn thought. "_She probably ain't that happy about this._" Finn walked back to the kitchen after smiling to Brittany.

"Hi Britt, long time no see." Kurt walked over to her, gave her a hug and placed himself next to her.

"Yeah, I know."

Blaine and Rachel followed Kurt's example and sat down in the other available seats. Santana sat next to Rachel.

"So, this is gonna be it. Puck couldn't make it on time and the rest went back home." Santana broke the silence.

Quinn and Finn came walking in the living room.

"Dinner's ready everyone."

They all stood up and placed themselves around the table. Quinn wasn't so happy about Brittany sitting next to Santana, but she couldn't say anything about it.


	6. thanksgiving p2

**NOTE: **_Brittany is kinda a bitch in this chapter so no hate toward her please, I just needed to make her a bitch so I could write it like a love triangle, the next chapter will be less bitchy._

After dinner they all went to sit in the living room and they opened a fancy bottle of wine, which Santana purchased with her fake ID. Santana was almost 21 though, only 2 more months. They talked about Glee and how they sometimes miss being in high school. But they enjoyed their life how it is now too. They're all happy. A few hours past when Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt went home. Brittany had no place to stay so Quinn offered her to stay in their loft on the sofa. As a thank you Brittany did the dishes.

"Well, that's nice of her doing the dishes." Santana sat down in the sofa.

"Yeah, but she didn't had to. I offered to help her, but she wanted to do it all alone." Quinn said placing herself into Santana's arms. Santana couldn't resist playing with Quinn's hair.

"Dishes are done." Brittany walked into the room.

"Thanks, umh, I'll get your stuff so you can sleep tonight." Quinn went to the bedroom and took a pillow from the bed, a blanket, a shirt and short of Santana from the closet.

..

"Here you go." She handed the things to Brittany.

"Thanks."

"Are those my clothes?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't sure if she'd fit in my clothes, probably she will, but I was more sure she'd fit into yours." Quinn smiled.

"I'm going to sleep, I need to be up early tomorrow." Quinn leaned in for a kiss to Santana and smiled at Brittany. "Sleep tight."

"Sleep tight." Santana and Brittany said simultaneously. "I'll be in in a minute." Santana added.

Quinn went in the room and Santana cleaned up the table.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks. I'm just gonna change and sleep. I'm kinda tired."

"Okay, goodnight." Santana smiled and walked into the bedroom.

Quinn was already laying in bed, but she wasn't asleep yet.

"Hey, can I ask you something." Santana asked while she changed. "Is it weird Brittany being here? I mean, we haven't seen her for two years and now out of the blue she's standing here."

"What do you mean with weird? Weird for me to see you two together again or weird for both of us because we don't know why she showed up?"

"Both, I guess."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, I don't really like it she's here, but as long as she knows you're mine now it's all okay for me." Quinn smirked. "And yes, it's weird, she just showed up without any explanation and she wouldn't talk about it over dinner and I don't even know where she got our address from."

"Hun, there's a thing called the Internet." Santana joked. "She probably got it from there."

Santana settled next to Quinn. They kept talking for another thirty minutes and fell asleep.

Brittany and Quinn were both up early.

"Hey, umh, you wanna go with me to the park?" Quinn asked.

"Sure. Give me five minutes to get ready."

..

They walked in silence next to each other in the park.

"So why are you here actually? I mean in New York." Quinn finally broke the silence.

"I just missed you guys and I thought Thanksgiving is a nice day to ask for forgiveness after how I acted when I found out you two started dating."

"Yeah, okay." Quinn doesn't really believe the story, and apparently you could hear it clearly in her voice because Brittany started to get an angry tone in her voice.

"You don't believe me?"

"Yes, but that's not really the point, it's just..." Quinn didn't know how to put this. ".. It seems like you're not here for your friends, but for Santana only."

They stopped walking.

"I love Santana and I made a huge mistake letting her go." Brittany started getting really angry.

"Wow, jealous much?" Quinn tried to stay calm, but Brittany was asking for it. "You need to listen and need to listen very closely. I'm with Santana now, we live together for crying out loud! We love each other and we're very happy, so don't be a home wrecker and let us be. You coming to New York was a really big mistake. You're not getting Santana back." Quinn walked away without looking back. "You'll find your way back home yourself, well of course you will, you did yesterday!" She yelled after.

Brittany ran to Quinn and when she reached her she pulled Quinn's hair hard, starting a cat fight in the middle of Central Park.

"YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME, SHE'S MINE AND I'LL GET HER BACK WHATEVER IT TAKES!" Brittany yelling and scratching Quinn.

"NO WAY, NEVER, SHE'S MINE!"

A few people were needed to break them up.

"Don't come back to the house. Ever again." Quinn said and shook herself lose from the people who were holding her so she could walk away.

Quinn had a big scratch on her face and a bleeding nose. "_Damn, she had to have long nails, didn't she?_" Quinn thought when she looked at her face in her phone's reflection. "_Not sure how I'm gonna explain this to Santana though, better tell the truth I guess._" When she walked in the loft Santana was awake and sitting at the table eating breakfast. Santana dropped everything when she saw Quinn's face.

"OMG! How did this happen?" Santana was so worried, she quickly took Quinn's coat and put her on a stool. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get some stuff from the bathroom to clean you up." Santana was quick.

"So now tell me, how? More important. Who?!"

"It's nothing to worry about, no one important. Just a little accident."

"This is not a accident Quinn. Who hurt you?" Santana was really getting angry.

"It.. It was.. It was Brittany." Quinn confessed. "But I hit her too so.."

Santana didn't know how to react, she was ready to go all Lima Heights on the person who did this to Quinn, but that was before she knew it was one of her best friends.

"Umh.. No 'so..', whatever you both were fighting over, it's no reason to start hitting each other."

"We were kinda fighting.." Quinn had to tell, she didn't really had a choice. "..We were fighting over you."

Santana was shocked. Her girlfriend and best friend were fighting over her. "_That's not good._"

"Why?"

"She wants you back and I don't have any intentions of giving you."

"I'm not some kind of toy."

"Yes, I know, but she still loves you and she said letting you go was a mistake."

Santana didn't know how to react. It was no secret she would always have feelings for Brittany, she was her first love, but she's with Quinn now.

"How did it started and ended?" Santana avoiding the awkward moment.

Quinn took a deep breathe. "Well, we were yelling and then I walked away and she did a surprise attack from behind. Some people who were in the park had to break us up."

"Wait? What? You were in the park?" Santana giggled a bit. "I'm sorry, but you chose a wise place to start a fight." Santana joked.

"It's not funny hun, it's kinda embarrassing."

"Yeah, that's why I laughed."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the fact Santana find some way to make this whole situation funny. She leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Brittany?" Santana looked Quinn.

"I don't know, I told her not to come back here and she better don't."

Santana opened the door and it was Brittany.

"You! Get out of here!" Quinn yelled, getting of her stool quicker than ever and running to the door.

"Whooaa, hold it." Santana stopped her before she reached Brittany.

"What happened to us? We used be such good friends."

"Quinn turned bisexual, fell for you and you fell for her. That's what happened." Brittany said in a very angry tone.

"You two can't be in the same room, so I'm sorry Britt, but you're not going to be able to sleep here anymore. I can give you Finn's address, you're more than welcome to stay there."

"Yeah, why don't you just go away." Quinn's voice sounded from behind.

"I'm not really planning to stay here any longer with that person, so I'm so out and I already talked to Finn, I saw him on my way to him and explained it to him too."

"Why don't you go pack your stuff?" Santana opened to door further to let her in, keeping an eye on Quinn.

Quinn and Santana stayed in the kitchen while Brittany was packing her stuff in the living room. She past Quinn on her way out, but not without hitting her with her bag first when Santana wasn't looking.

"Are you being serious right now?!" Quinn stood up ready to attack Brittany.

"Whooa, seriously, even on the way out you two can't go without fighting?"

Santana quickly turned around before it got out of hand again.

"She just needs to get out of here and I won't fight."

"I will. Don't you worry about that, but first.."

Brittany walked to Santana and kissed her knowing it would drive Quinn insane. Santana pulled away quickly. Quinn full of anger running to Brittany to give her a bitch slap right in the face. A loud noise went through the whole loft.


End file.
